Beautiful Disaster
by alex.liu
Summary: La nueva Victoria Vega es una buena chica. No bebe, ni maldice y cree que tiene suficiente distancia entre su oscuro pasado y ella, su camino es rápidamente desafiado por la Chica, Jade West, delgada y con bastantes tatuajes, es exactamente lo que Tori necesita-y quiere-evitar. Jade Intrigada por la resistencia de Tori hacia sus encantos, la engaña con una simple apuesta.
1. Bandera Roja

**Sinopsis**

La nueva Victoria Vega es una buena chica. No bebe, ni maldice, y tiene un porcentaje adecuado de cardigans1 en su armario. Tori cree que tiene suficiente distancia entre su oscuro pasado y ella, pero cuando llega a la universidad con su mejor amiga Cat, su camino a un nuevo comienzo es rápidamente desafiado por la Chica de Una Sola Noche de la Universidad de Eastern.

Jade West, delgada y con bastantes tatuajes, es exactamente lo que Tori necesita-y quiere-evitar. Jade pasa sus noches ganando dinero en el cuadrilátero, y sus días enamorando a sus compañeras. Intrigada por la resistencia de Tori hacia sus encantos, Jade la engaña con un sencillo truco, una simple apuesta. Si ella pierde, ella debe mantenerse en abstinencia durante un mes. Si Tori pierde, debe vivir en el apartamento de Jade por la misma cantidad de tiempo. De cualquier manera, Jade no tiene idea de que ella ha encontrado a su igual

1 Cardigans, es un tipo de suéter con botones o cremallera en frente. Normalmente son tejidos v mano y de lana.

* * *

**Bandera Roja**

Todo en la habitación gritaba que no yo no pertenecía aquí. Las escaleras estaban en ruinas, la gente estaba apretada hombro contra hombro, y el aire era una mezcla de sudor, sangre y moho. Las voces se arremolinaban mientras gritaban números y nombres una y otra vez, los brazos se agitaban y se hacían gestos para intercambiar dinero y comunicarse a través del ruido. Me sumergí entre la multitud, siguiendo de cerca a mi mejor amiga.

— ¡Guarda bien tu dinero en tu billetera, Tori! —Me gritó Cat. Su amplia sonrisa brillaba aún en la penumbra.

— ¡Quédate cerca! ¡Empeorará una vez que comience! —gritó Trina por encima del ruido. Cat tomó su mano y después la mía mientras Trina nos dirigía a través del mar de gente.

El balido agudo de un cuerno de toro sonó en el aire lleno de humo. El ruido me sobresaltó, haciendo que saltara, buscando el origen de estallido. Un hombre estaba parado en una silla de madera, sosteniendo un fajo de billetes en la mano, el cuerno en la otra. Él mantenía el plástico en los labios.

— ¡Bienvenidos al baño de sangre! Si estás buscando Economía 101... ¡Estás en el jodido lugar equivocado, mi amigo! Si buscas el Círculo, ¡Esto es Meca! Mi nombre es Adam, yo hago las reglas y dirijo la pelea. Las apuestas terminan una vez que los oponentes estén en el suelo. No se permite tocar a las combatientes, no ayudarlas, no cambios de apuestas, y no entrar en el cuadrilátero. ¡Si rompen estas reglas, se les partirá la madre y serán retirados de aquí sin su dinero! ¡Eso las incluye a ustedes, señoritas! ¡Así que no utilicen sus puterías para estafar al sistema, muchachos!

Trina negó con la cabeza. — ¡Jesús, Adam! —gritó al maestro de ceremonias sobre el ruido, claramente desaprobando la elección de palabras de su amigo.

Mi corazón latía en mi pecho. Con un suéter de cachemir color rosa y unos pendientes de perlas, me sentí como una maestra de escuela en las playas de Normandía. Le prometí a Cat que podía enfrentar todo lo que se nos pusiera enfrente, pero en la zona cero sentí la necesidad de agarrar sus delgados brazos con ambas manos. Ella no me pondría en peligro, pero estar en un sótano con cincuenta o más chicos universitarios borrachos, no estaba exactamente segura de nuestras posibilidades de salir ilesas.

Después de que Cat conociera a Trina en la clase de orientación de primer año, ella con frecuencia la acompañaba a las luchas secretas en los sótanos diferentes de la Universidad de Eastern. Cada evento se llevaba a cabo en un lugar diferente, y se mantenía en secreto hasta una hora antes de la pelea.

Debido a que yo pertenecía a un círculo un poco más tranquilo, me sorprendió saber de un mundo subterráneo en Eastern; pero Trina lo sabía aún antes de haberse matriculado. Jade, la compañera de cuarto y prima de Trina, entró en su primera pelea siete meses antes. Como estudiante de primer año, se rumoreaba que ella era la competidora más letal que Adam había visto en los tres años desde que creó El Círculo. Comenzando su segundo año, Jade era invencible. Juntas, Jade y Trina fácilmente pagaban el alquiler y las facturas con las ganancias.

Adam llevó el cuerno de toro nuevamente a sus labios, y los gritos y el movimiento escaldaron a un ritmo febril.

— ¡Esta noche tenemos una nueva retadora! ¡La luchadora estelar universitaria de Eastern, Madison Young!

Los gritos siguieron, y la multitud se apartó como el mar rojo cuando Madison entró en la habitación. Un espacio circular fue formado, y la multitud silbó, abucheó y se burló de la rival. Ella saltaba, sacudía el cuello hacia atrás y adelante; su rostro severo y concentrado. La multitud se calmó y luego mis manos se alzaron a mis oídos cuando la música sonó por los grandes altavoces en el otro lado de la habitación.

— ¡Nuestra siguiente combatiente no necesita presentación, pero porque me asusta hasta la mierda, lo haré de todos modos! ¡Sacudan sus botas, chicos, y quítense sus bragas, señoritas! ¡Les presento a Jade West!

El volumen explotó cuando Jade apareció en una puerta de la habitación. Ella hizo su entrada, usando un top deportivo, relajada y natural. Echó a andar hacia el centro del círculo, como si se estuviera presentado a otro día en el trabajo. Los músculos se extendían bajo su piel mientras ella chocó sus puños contra los nudillos de Madison. Jade se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído a Madison, y la luchadora luchó por mantener su expresión severa. Madison se puso cara a cara con Jade y lo miró directamente a los ojos. La expresión de Madison era asesina; Jade se veía ligeramente divertida.

Los hombres tomaron unos pasos hacia atrás, y Adam sonó el cuerno. Madison tomó una posición defensiva y atacó a Jade. Me paré sobre la punta de mis pies cuando perdí mi línea de visión, apoyándome de lado a lado y los hombros se estrellaban contra mí, rebotándome de un lado a otro como pelota de ping pong. La parte superior de la cabeza de Madison y Jade se hizo visible, por lo que continúe abriéndome camino hacia adelante.

Cuando finalmente llegué al frente, Madison cogió a Jade con sus brazos y trató de tirarla al suelo. Cuando Madison se inclinó con el movimiento, Jade estrelló su rodilla contra la cara de Madison. Antes de que Madison pudiera evitar el golpe, Jade la atacó; sus puños hicieron contacto con la cara ensangrentada de Madison una y otra vez.

Cinco dedos se hundieron en mi brazo y me eché hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Tori? —dijo Trina.

— ¡No podía ver desde allí! —grité.

Me volví justo a tiempo para ver a Madison tirar un puñetazo. Jade se giró, y por un momento pensé que había evitado otro golpe, pero hizo un círculo completo, estrellando su codo derecho en el centro de la nariz de Madison. Sangre roció mi cara y salpicó la parte superior de mi suéter. Madison cayó al suelo de cemento con un ruido sordo y en un breve instante la habitación estuvo en completo silencio.

Adam lanzó una tela roja cuadrada sobre el cuerpo quieto de Madison y la multitud estalló. El dinero cambió de manos una vez más y las expresiones se dividían entre petulantes y frustradas.

Me empujaron un poco con el movimiento de ida y venida. Cat llamó mi nombre en algún lugar de la parte de atrás, pero yo estaba fascinada por el camino rojo de mi pecho a la cintura.

Un par de pesadas botas negras se pararon frente a mí, desviando mi atención hacia el suelo. Mis ojos viajaron hacia arriba; pantalones manchados de sangre, un par de cincelados abdominales, un pecho empapado de sudor cubierto unicamente por un top deportivo negro y, finalmente, un par de ojos cálidos color gris. Alguien me empujó por detrás y Jade me tomó por el brazo antes de caer hacia adelante.

— ¡Hey! ¡Aléjate de ella! —gruñó Jade, empujando a cualquiera que se me acercara. Su expresión severa se convirtió en una sonrisa al ver mi camisa, y luego secó mi cara con una toalla—. Lo siento mucho, Pigeon2

, en español es la traducción de Paloma, es un apodo por tener el pecho manchado de sangre.

Adam dio unas palmaditas en la parte detrás de la cabeza de Jade. — ¡Vamos, West! ¡Tienes un poco de dinero esperando por ti!

Sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos. — Es una lástima sobre el suéter. Se ve bien en ti. —En el momento siguiente se vio envuelta por los fans, desapareciendo de la misma manera en la que había llegado.

— ¿Qué estabas pensando idiota? —me gritó Cat, tirando de mi brazo.

—Vine aquí para ver una pelea, ¿no? —Sonreí.

—Tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, Tori, —me regaño Trina.

—Tampoco Cat —le dije.

— ¡Ella no trata de meterse en el círculo! —Frunció el ceño.

—Vámonos.

Cat me sonrió y me limpió la cara. —Eres un grano en el trasero, Tori. ¡Dios, te quiero! —Ella enganchó su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y nos dirigimos hasta las escaleras y hacia la noche.

Tori me siguió hasta mi habitación y luego se burló de mi compañera de cuarto, Kara. Inmediatamente me quité la chaqueta con sangre, arrojándola al cesto de ropa sucia.

—Asqueroso. ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Kara desde su cama.

Miré a Cat, quien se encogió de hombros. —Sangrado por la nariz. ¿Nunca has visto una de las hemorragias nasales de Tori?

Kara acomodó sus gafas y sacudió la cabeza.

—Oh, lo harás. —Ella me guiñó un ojo y luego cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Menos de un minuto después, mi celular sonó. Por costumbre, Cat me enviaba un mensaje de texto después de haber dicho adiós.

_**Pasaré la noche con Tri, te veo mañana reina del cuadrilátero. **_

Miré a Kara, quien me veía como si mi nariz se desangraría en cualquier momento.

—Ella estaba bromeando —le dije.

Kara asintió con indiferencia y luego miró hacia el desorden de libros sobre su colcha.

—Creo que voy a tomar una ducha —le dije, agarrando una toalla y mi bolsa de baño.

—Alertaré a los medios de comunicación —bromeó Kara, manteniendo su cabeza hacia abajo. Al día siguiente, Trina y Cat se unieron a mí para el almuerzo. Tenía toda intención de sentarme sola, pero a medida que los estudiantes invadieron la cafetería, las sillas a mí alrededor estuvieron llenas por los hermanos de fraternidad de Trina o los miembros del equipo de fútbol americano. Algunos de ellos estuvieron en la pelea, pero ninguno mencionó mi casi espectáculo en el cuadrilátero.

—Tri —dijo una voz.

Trina asintió con la cabeza, y Cat y yo volteamos para ver a Jade tomar asiento al final de la mesa. Fue seguida por dos voluptuosas rubias usando camisetas Sigma Kappa. Una de ellas se sentó en el regazo de Jade y la otra se sentó junto ella, acariciando su blusa.

—Creo que he vomitado un poco en mi boca —murmuró Cat.

La rubia en el regazo de Jade se volvió hacia Cat. —Te he oído, puta.

Cat tomó su rollo y lo arrojó al final de la mesa, rozando la cara de la chica. Antes de que la chica pudiera decir otra palabra, Jade dobló sus rodillas, enviándola al suelo.

— ¡Ay! —Chilló, mirando a Jade.

—Cat es mi amiga. Necesitas buscar otro regazo, Lex.

— ¡Jade! —Se quejó ella, poniéndose de pie.

Jade volvió su atención a su plato, ignorándola.

Ella miró a su hermana y resopló, después las dos se fueron de mano en mano.

Jade guiñó hacia América, como nada hubiese pasado, llevándose otro bocado a la boca. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de un pequeño corte en su ceja. Él intercambió miradas con Trina y luego comenzó una conversación con uno de los chicos de fútbol frente a ella.

Aunque los estudiantes en la mesa habían disminuido, Cat, Trina y yo nos quedamos a hablar sobre nuestros planes de fin de semana. Jade se levantó para irse, pero se detuvo en nuestro extremo de la mesa.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Trina en voz alta, llevándose la mano a su oído.

Traté de ignorarlo lo mejor posible, pero cuando miré hacia arriba, Jade me estaba mirando.

—Ya la conoces, Jadey. ¿La mejor amiga de Cat? Ella estaba con nosotros la otra noche —dijo Trina.

Jade me sonrió en lo que supuse era su sonrisa encantadora. Ella emanaba sexo y rebeldía con su pelo negro con algunos mechones de colores, y yo puse mis ojos en blanco en su intento de coquetearme.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes una mejor amiga, Caty? —preguntó Jade.

—Desde tercer año de secundaria —respondió ella, apretando sus labios juntos mientras sonreía en mi dirección—. ¿No recuerdas, Jade? Tú arruinaste su suéter.

Jade sonrió. —Arruino una gran cantidad de suéteres.

—Asquerosa —murmuré.

Jade hizo girar la silla vacía a mi lado y se sentó, apoyando sus brazos delante de élla. —Así que tú eres Pigeon, ¿eh?

—No —le espeté—. Tengo un nombre.

Parecía divertida por la manera en que contesté, lo que sólo sirvió para enfadarme más.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es? —Preguntó.

Di un mordisco por última vez a la manzana, haciendo caso omiso de élla.

—Entonces es Pigeon —se encogió de hombros.

Miré a Cat y luego me volví hacia Jade. —Estoy tratando de comer.

Jade se preparó para el desafío que se le presentaba. —Mi nombre es Jade. Jade West.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Sé quién eres.

—Lo sabes, ¿eh? —dijo Jade, levantando la ceja herida.

—No te hagas ilusiones. Es difícil no darse cuenta cuando cincuenta borrachos están gritando tu nombre.

Jade se sentó un poco más derecha. —Eso me sucede con frecuencia. —Puse los ojos nuevamente en blanco y Jade se echó a reír—. ¿Tienes un tic o algo?

— ¿Un _qué_?

—Un tic. Tus ojos no dejan de moverse. —Se echó a reír otra vez cuando me miró—. De hecho, esos son unos ojos increíbles —dijo, inclinándose pocos centímetros hacia mi cara—. ¿Qué color son? ¿Chocolate?

Miré a mi plato, dejando que los largos mechones de mi cabello castaño crearan una cortina entre nosotras. No me gustaba la forma en la que me hacía sentir cuando estaba tan cerca. No quería ser como las otras chicas en Eastern que se ruborizaban en su presencia. No quería que me afectara de esa manera para _nada_.

—Ni siquiera pienses en eso, Jade. Ella es como mi hermana —advirtió Cat.

—Bebé —dijo Trina—. Acabaste de decirle que no. Ahora no parará

—Tú no eres su tipo —continuó ella.

Jade fingió estar ofendida. — ¡Soy el tipo de todas!

Miré hacia élla y sonreí.

— ¡Ah! Una sonrisa. No soy una podrida bastarda después de todo —guiñó un ojo—. Fue un placer conocerte, Pidge. —Caminó alrededor de la mesa y se inclinó al oído de Cat.

Trina lanzó una papa frita a su prima. — ¡Quita los labios de la oreja de mi chica, Jade!

— ¡Me retiro! ¡Me retiro! —Jade mostró sus manos en un gesto inocente.

Unas chicas siguieron detrás de élla, riendo y pasando sus dedos por su cabello para llamar su atención. Élla abrió la puerta para ellas y casi gritaron de deleite.

Cat se echó a reír. —Oh, no. Estás en problemas, Tori.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —pregunté, cuidadosamente.

—Élla quiere que la lleves a casa, ¿verdad? —dijo Trina. Cat asintió y élla negó con su cabeza—. Eres una chica inteligente, Tori. Te lo digo ahora, si caes en su juego y terminas enojada con élla, no llegues a tomártelo en contra Cat y yo, ¿De acuerdo?

Sonreí. —No voy a caer en su juego, Tri. ¿A caso parezco a una de esas Barbie para ti?

—Ella no caerá en su juego —le aseguró Cat, tocando su brazo.

—Este no es mi primer rodeo, Caty. ¿Sabes cuántas veces ha jodido las cosas para mí, porque élla duerme con la mejor amiga? ¡De pronto es un conflicto de intereses salir conmigo porque es fraternizar con el enemigo! Te lo digo, Tori, —me miró—, no le digas a Cat que ella no puede salir conmigo porque caíste enamorada por los coqueteos de Jade. Considérate advertida.

—Innecesario, pero se te agradece, —le dije. Traté de asegurarle con una sonrisa, pero su pesimismo se veía impulsado por los actos de Jade.

Cat me saludó con su mano, yéndose con Trina mientras yo caminaba a mi clase. Entrecerré los ojos ante el sol brillante, agarré las correas de mi mochila. Eastern era exactamente lo que esperaba; desde las pequeñas aulas hasta las caras desconocidas. Era un nuevo comienzo para mí; finalmente podía caminar a algún lugar sin los susurros de los que sabían—o creían saber—acerca de mi pasado. Yo era indistinguible como cualquier otra estudiante de primer año en su camino a clase; sin miradas, sin rumores, sin lastima o criterios. Sólo la ilusión de lo que yo quería que ellos vieran: vestida de cachemira, sin sentido alguno, Victoria Vega.

Puse mi mochila en el suelo y me derrumbé en la silla, inclinándome para tomar mi portátil de mi bolso. Cuando me levanté para ponerla en mi escritorio, Jade se sentó en el escritorio siguiente.

—Bien. Así puedes tomar apuntes por mí—dijo. Mordía una pluma y me sonrió, sin duda su mejor sonrisa.

Le lancé una mirada de disgusto. —Ni siquiera estás en esta clase.

—Qué si no. Por lo general me siento allá —dijo, apuntando con la cabeza a la fila superior. Un pequeño grupo de chicas me estaban mirando y me di cuenta de una silla vacía en el centro.

—No tomaré notas por ti —le dije, encendiendo mi computadora.

Jade se inclinó tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en mi mejilla. —Lo siento… ¿Te ofendí de alguna manera?

Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Mantuve mi voz baja. —No me acostaré contigo. Debes darte por vencido ahora mismo.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro antes de hablar. —No te he preguntado si dormirías conmigo —sus ojos se dirigieron al techo en concentración—. ¿O sí?

—No soy una de esas Barbie o una de tus groupies allá arriba —le dije, mirando a las chicas detrás de nosotras—. No estoy impresionada por tus tatuajes, o tu encanto, o tu forzada indiferencia, por lo que puedes detener tu plan, ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien, Pigeon. —Élla era impermeable contra a mi rudeza—. ¿Por qué no vienes con Cat esta noche?

Reí ante su petición, pero élla se acercó más. —No estoy tratando de bolsearte4. Sólo quiero pasar el rato.

4 Bolsear, es una manera vulgar de decir que él no se aprovechara.

— ¿_Bolsearme_? ¿Cómo consigues tener sexo hablando de esa manera?

Jade se echó a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza. —Sólo ven. Ni siquiera coquetearé contigo, lo juro.

—Voy a pensarlo.

El Profesor Chaney entró y Jade se volvió al frente de la habitación. Una sonrisa permaneció en su rostro, haciendo el hoyuelo en su mejilla notorio. Entre más reía, más quería odiarla, sin embargo era justo eso lo que hacía imposible odiarla. — ¿Quién me puede decir cuál presidente tenía una amante? —preguntó Chaney.

—Asegúrate de escribir eso —susurró Jade—. Necesitaré saber eso para las entrevistas de trabajo.

—Shh —le dije, escribiendo cada palabra de Chaney.

Jade sonrió y se relajó en su silla. Mientras la hora pasaba, ella alternaba entre bostezar y apoyarse contra mi brazo para mirar el monitor. Hice un esfuerzo tremendo para ignorarla, pero su proximidad y el ligero roce sus brazo lo hacían difícil. Jugó con la pulsera de cuero negro alrededor de su muñeca hasta que Chaney terminó la clase.

Me apresuré hacia la puerta y el pasillo. Justo cuando me sentía a una distancia segura, Jade West estaba a mi lado.

— ¿Has pensado en ello? —preguntó, colocándose sus gafas de sol.

Una pequeña morena se puso delante de nosotras, con los ojos abiertos de esperanza. —Hola, Jade. —dijo, jugando con su pelo.

Me detuve, retrocediendo por su tono de voz dulce y luego caminé a su alrededor. La había visto antes, hablando normalmente en el área de los dormitorios de las chicas, Morgan Hall. Su tono de voz sonaba más maduro y me pregunté por qué ella creía que Jade encontraría su tono de niña atractivo. Ella balbuceó en una octava más alta por un tiempo más hasta que ella estaba nuevamente a mi lado.

Sacando un encendedor de su bolsillo, élla encendió un cigarrillo y exhaló una nube espesa de humo. — ¿En dónde estaba? Ah, sí… tú estabas pensando.

Hice una mueca. — ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¿Has pensando en venir?

—Si digo que sí, ¿Dejarás de seguirme?

Consideró mi estipulación y luego asintió. —Sí.

—Entonces iré.

— ¿Cuándo?

Suspiré. —Esta noche. Iré esta noche.

Jade sonrió y se detuvo en seco —Genial. Te veré después, Pidge —gritó detrás de mí.

Doblé la esquina para ver a Cat junto a Finch fuera de mi dormitorio. Nosotros tres terminamos en la misma mesa en clase de orientación para primer año, y supe que él sería la tercera rueda a nuestra bien engrasada máquina. Él no era excesivamente alto, pero aun así mucho más que mi metro con sesenta y cuatro centímetros. Sus ojos redondos compensaban sus rasgos delgados y finos, y su pelo teñido por lo general era estilizado por la parte delantera.

— ¿Jade West? Jesús, Tori, ¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a pescar en la parte profunda? —dijo Finch, con desaprobación en sus ojos.

Cat sacó el chicle de su boca en una larga cuerda. —Sólo lo estás empeorando por ignorarlo. Élla no está acostumbrado a eso.

— ¿Qué sugieres que haga? ¿Dormir con élla?

Cat se encogió de hombros. —Te ahorrará tiempo.

—Le dije que iría esta noche.

Finch y Cat intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿Qué? Élla prometió dejarme de molestar si decía que sí. Tú irás esta noche, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, sí —dijo Cat—. ¿En verdad vendrás?

Sonreí y pasé junto a ellos hacia el dormitorio, preguntándome si Jade podría cumplir su promesa de no coquetear. Élla no era difícil de descifrar; o élla me veía como un reto, o solo lo suficientemente atractiva para ser una buena amiga. No estaba segura cuál me molestaba más.

Cuatro horas después, Cat llamó a mi puerta para ir a casa de Trina y Jade. Ella no se contuvo cuando salí al pasillo.

— ¡Qué asco, Tori! ¡Pareces una vagabunda!

—Bien —dije, sonriendo a mi atuendo. Mi cabello estaba recogido encima de mi cabeza en un moño desordenado. Me había lavado el maquillaje de la cara y sustituí mis lentes de contacto por mis gafas con montura negra. Luciendo una andrajosa camiseta y pantalones de chándal, terminando con un par de chanclas. La idea se me había ocurrido horas antes, no ser atractiva era el mejor plan. Obviamente, Jade estaría desanimada inmediatamente y detendría su ridícula persistencia. Si élla estaba en busca de un amigo, entonces sería muy poca cosa para ser vista a su lado.

Cat bajó la ventanilla y escupió su goma de mascar.

—Eres tan obvia. ¿Por qué no rodaste en mierda de perro para completar tu atuendo?

—No estoy tratando de impresionar a nadie —le dije

—Obviamente.

Nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento del apartamento de Trina y yo seguí a Cat a las escaleras. Trina abrió la puerta, riendo cuando entré. — ¿Qué te pasó a ti?

—Está tratando de no impresionar —dijo Cat.

Cat siguió a Trina a su habitación. La puerta se cerró y me quedé sola, sintiéndome fuera de lugar. Me senté en el sillón cercano a la puerta y me quité mis sandalias.

Su apartamento era más agradable que el típico apartamento de soltero. Los posters predecibles de mujeres medio desnudas y señales de tránsito estaban en las paredes, pero aparte de eso estaba limpio, los muebles eran nuevos y el olor a ropa sucia y de cerveza no estaba presente.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras —dijo Jade, colapsando en el sofá.

Sonreí y empujé las gafas sobre el puente de mi nariz, esperando a que élla prestara atención a mi apariencia. —Cat tenía un ensayo que terminar.

—Hablando de ensayos, ¿Ya has comenzado el de historia?

Élla ni siquiera se inmutó por mi cabello desordenado y fruncí el ceño ante su reacción. — ¿Tú?

—Lo terminé esta tarde.

—Pero no se entregará hasta el próximo miércoles. —le dije, sorprendida.

—Sólo para borrarlo de la lista. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser un ensayo de dos páginas sobre Grant?

—Me imagino que soy floja, entonces —me encogí de hombros—. Es probable que lo comience hasta este fin de semana.

—Bueno, si necesitas ayuda, házmelo saber.

Esperé a que se riera, o mostrara algún signo de que estaba bromeando, pero su expresión era sincera. Levanté una ceja. —_Tú _me vas a ayudar con _mi _ensayo.

—Tengo una A en esa clase —dijo un poco molesta ante mi incredulidad.

—Élla tiene A en todas sus clases. Élla es una jodida genio. La odio —dijo Trina mientras entraba en la habitación de la mano de Cat.

Vi a Jade con una expresión dudosa y sus cejas se levantaron. — ¿Qué? ¿No crees que una mujer con tatuajes y que intercambie golpes para ganarse la vida no pueda obtener buenas calificaciones? No estoy en la escuela porque no tenga nada mejor que hacer.

— ¿Por qué tienes que luchar, entonces? ¿Por qué no aplicas para becas? —Le pregunté.

—Ya lo hice. Se me concedió la mitad de mi matrícula. Pero hay libros, gastos, y tengo que obtener la otra mitad. Lo digo en serio, Pidge. Si necesitas ayuda con algo, sólo pregunta.

—No necesito tu ayuda. Soy capaz de escribir un ensayo. —Quería dejarlo en eso. Debí haberlo dejado en eso, pero lo nuevo que había revelado mi curiosidad—. ¿No puedes buscar otra cosa que hacer para ganarte la vida? Algo menos, no sé, ¿sádico?

Jade se encogió de hombros. —Es una manera fácil de ganar dinero. No puedo ganar lo mismo trabajando en el centro comercial.

—Yo no diría que es _fácil _si tú estás recibiendo golpes en la cara.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás preocupada por mí? —Me hizo un guiño. Hice una mueca y élla rió entre dientes—. No soy golpeada con tanta frecuencia. Si tratan de golpearme, me muevo. No es tan difícil.

Me reí una vez más. —Actúas como si nadie más haya llegado a esa conclusión.

—No es solamente lanzar un golpe, recibirlo y contraatacar. Eso no va a ganar una pelea.

Puse los ojos en blanco. — ¿Quién eres tú… el Karate Kid? ¿Dónde aprendiste a luchar?

Trina y Cat se miraron y luego sus ojos se posaron en el suelo. No me tomó mucho tiempo para reconocer que había dicho algo malo.

Jade no parecía afectada. —Tuve un padre con problemas alcohólicos y mal temperamento y cuatro hermanos mayores que portaban el gen de idiotez.

—Oh. —Mis orejas ardían.

—No te avergüences, Pidge. Papá dejó de beber, los hermanos maduraron.

—No estoy avergonzada. —Jugueteé con las puntas sueltas de mi cabello y luego decidí soltarlo y arreglarlo en otro moño, tratando de ignorar el silencio incómodo.

—Me gusta tu aspecto al natural. Las chicas no vienen aquí así.

—Fui obligada a venir aquí. No se me ocurrió que debía impresionarte —le dije, enfadada de que mi plan hubiese fracasado.

Sonrió con su sonrisa infantil, divertida, la cual incremento mi ira, esperando a que cubriera mi inquietud. No sabía cómo la mayoría de las chicas se sentían a su alrededor, pero había visto su comportamiento. Estaba experimentando un desorientado y nauseo sentimiento en lugar de un sentimiento cálido de colegiala, y entre más él intentaba hacerme reír, más inestable me sentía.

—Ya estoy impresionada. Normalmente no tengo que rogar para que las chicas vengan a mi apartamento.

—Estoy segura. —le dije, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Élla era tan segura de sí misma. No sólo estaba descaradamente consciente de su físico, élla estaba acostumbrada a que las mujeres se le lanzaran por lo que élla consideraba mi actitud fría como algo refrescante en lugar de un insulto. Tendría que cambiar de estrategia.

Cat apuntó el control remoto al televisor y la encendió. —Hay una buena película esta noche. ¿Alguien quiere saber dónde está Baby Jane?

Travis se puso de pie. —Estaba a punto de ir a cenar. ¿Tienes hambre, Pidge?

—Ya comí —me encogí de hombros.

—No, no lo has hecho —dijo Cat, antes de darse cuenta de su error—. Oh… es cierto, se me olvidaba que tú tomaste una ¿pizza? Antes de irnos.

Hice una mueca ante su miserable intento de arreglar su metida de pata, y luego esperé la reacción de Jade.

Élla cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta.

—Vamos. Tienes que tener hambre.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Dondequiera que tú desees. Podemos ir a una pizzería.

Miré a mi ropa. —Realmente no estoy vestida.

Élla me observó por un momento y luego sonrió. —Te ves bien. Vamos, que estoy muriendo de hambre.

Me puse de pie y me despedí de Cat, pasando a Jade para bajar las escaleras. Me detuve en el estacionamiento, mirando con horror como él se montó en una motocicleta de color negro.

—Uh… —No supe que decir, arrugando los dedos de mis pies expuestos.

Me lanzó una mirada impaciente. —Oh, sube. Iré lento.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunté, leyendo la escritura en el tanque de gas demasiado tarde.

—Es una Harley Night Rod. Ella es el amor de mi vida, así que no rayes la pintura cuando te subas.

— ¡Estoy usando sandalias!

Jade se me quedó mirando como si hubiera hablado en un idioma extranjero. —Y yo llevo botas. Sube.

Se puso sus gafas de sol y el motor rugió cuando lo trajo a la vida. Me subí y busqué algo a que agarrarme, pero mis dedos se deslizaron del cuero a la cubierta de plástico de la luz trasera.

Jade me agarró de las muñecas y las envolvió en torno a su cintura. —No hay nada de que aferrarte excepto de mí, Pidge. No me sueltes. —dijo, empujando la moto hacia atrás con los pies. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, salió a la calle, y se dirigió como un cohete. Los mechones de mi cabello que colgaban golpeaban contra mi cara, y me escondí detrás de Jade, sabiendo que terminaría con bichos en mis gafas si miraba por encima de su hombro.

Élla piso el freno cuando nos detuvimos en la entrada del restaurante, y una vez que estacionó, no perdí tiempo para volver a la seguridad del concreto.

— ¡Eres una loca!

Jade se echó a reír, apoyando su motocicleta sobre el pie de apoyo antes de bajar. —Conduje al límite de velocidad.

— ¡Sí, si estuviéramos en la autopista! —dije, soltándome el moño para desenredar mi cabello con los dedos.

Jade me vio retirar el pelo de mi rostro y luego se dirigió a la puerta, manteniéndola abierta. —No dejaría que nada te pasara, Pigeon.

Pasé junto a élla para entrar al restaurante, mi cabeza aún no estaba en sintonía con mis pies. El aroma a grasa y condimentos llenaban el aire mientras lo seguía a través de la roja alfombra. Eligió una mesa en la esquina, lejos de los grupos de estudiantes y familias, y pidió dos cervezas. Escaneé la habitación, mirando a los padres persuadir a los niños a comer, y mirando a otro lado ante las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes de Eastern.

—Claro, Jade —dijo la camarera, escribiendo nuestras bebidas. Ella parecía un poco drogada ante su presencia mientras regresaba a la cocina.

Acomodé mi cabello detrás de mis orejas, de repente avergonzada por mi apariencia. — ¿Vienes aquí a menudo? —Pregunté mordazmente.

Jade se inclinó sobre la mesa con los codos, sus ojos color gris fijos en los míos. —Así qué, ¿cuál es tu historia, Pidge? ¿Eres una odia-chicas en general o sólo me odias a mí?

—Creo que sólo a ti —me quejé.

Se echó a reír una vez más, divertida por mi estado de ánimo. —No puedo comprenderte. Tú eres la única chica que ha estado disgustada conmigo antes del sexo. No te pones nerviosa cuando hablas conmigo y no tratas de llamar mi atención.

—No es un truco. Simplemente no me caes bien. —No estarías aquí si no te gustara.

Mi ceño involuntariamente se suavizó y suspiré. —No digo que eres una mala persona. Simplemente no me gusta ser un objetivo por el sólo hecho de tener una vagina. —Me concentré en los granos de sal en la mesa hasta que oí un sonido ahogado de la dirección de Jade.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y se estremecía de la risa. — ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Me estás matando! Eso es. Hemos de ser amigas. No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

—No me importa ser amigas, pero eso no quiere decir que tratarás de meterte en mis bragas cada cinco segundos.

—No dormirás conmigo. Lo entiendo.

Traté de no sonreír, pero fallé.

Sus ojos se iluminaron. —Te doy mi palabra. Ni siquiera pensaré en tus bragas… a menos que quieras que lo haga.

Apoyé los codos sobre la mesa y me incliné en ellos.

—Y eso no sucederá, por lo que podemos ser amigas.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro mientras élla se inclinaba un poco más cerca. —Nunca digas nunca.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu historia? —Le pregunté—. ¿Siempre has sido _Jade West _o sólo desde que llegaste aquí? —por primera vez su confianza se desvaneció. Éll parecía un poco avergonzada.

—No. Adam comenzó eso después de mi primera pelea.

Sus respuestas cortas estaban comenzando a fastidiarme. — ¿Eso es todo? ¿No me dirás nada acerca de ti mismo?

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Las cosas normales. De dónde eres, lo que quieres ser cuando seas grande… cosas así.

—Soy de aquí, nací y crecí, y estoy matriculándome en justicia criminal.

Con un suspiro, desenrolló sus cubiertos y los enderezó junto a su plato. Élla miró sobre su hombro, y noté su mandíbula tensarse un poco por los que nos rodeaban. Dos mesas ocupadas por el equipo de fútbol soccer de Eastern estalló en carcajadas, y Jade parecía estar molesta por lo que se reían.

—Estás bromeando. —le dije con incredulidad.

—No, soy una local. —dijo élla, distraída.

—Me refería sobre tu especialidad. No pareces ser la chica de justicia criminal.  
Sus cejas se juntaron, de pronto concentrado en nuestra conversación. — ¿Por qué?

Recorrí los tatuajes que cubrían su brazo. —Sólo voy a decir que pareces más criminal y menos justicia.

—No me meto en problemas… en su mayor parte. Papá era muy estricto.

— ¿Dónde estaba tu mamá?

—Ella murió cuando yo era niña, —dijo como sin nada.

—Yo… yo lo siento. —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. Su respuesta me pilló con la guardia baja.

Rechazó mi simpatía. —No me acuerdo de ella. Mis hermanos lo hacen, pero yo sólo tenía tres años cuando murió.

—Cuatro hermanos, ¿eh? ¿Cómo logras mantenerlos en regla? —Me burlé.

—Los mantengo por quien golpea más fuerte, lo que también es de mayor a menor. Thomas, los gemelos… Taylor y Tyler, y Trenton. Nunca, nunca estés sola en un cuarto con Taylor y Ty. Aprendí la mitad de lo que hago en el Circulo de ellos. Trenton era el más pequeño, pero él es rápido. Él es el único que puede azotarme un golpe, ahora.

Negué con la cabeza, atónita ante la idea de Cuatros chicos como Jade corriendo en un hogar. — ¿Todos tienen tatuajes?

—Más o menos. Excepto Thomas. Él es un ejecutivo de publicidad en California.

— ¿Y tu papá? ¿Dónde está?

—Por allí —dijo. Su mandíbula tensa nuevamente, cada vez más irritada con el equipo de fútbol.

— ¿De qué se están riendo? —Pregunté, señalando a la mesa ruidosa. Élla negó con la cabeza, claramente sin querer compartir. Me crucé de brazos y me retorcí en mi asiento, nerviosa sobre lo que estaban diciendo que le causó tanto enfado. —Cuéntame.

—Se están riendo de mí por tener que llevarte a cenar, primero. No es por lo general… lo mío.

— ¿Primero? —Cuando la comprensión se posó en cara, Jade hizo una mueca de dolor al ver mi expresión. Hablé antes de pensar—. Y yo que tenía miedo de que se estuvieran riendo de ti por ser vista conmigo así vestida, y ellos creen que voy a dormir contigo —me quejé.

— ¿Por qué no querría ser vista contigo? — ¿De qué estábamos hablando? —Pregunté, tratando de evitar el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

—De ti. ¿Cuál es tu especialidad? —preguntó.

—Oh, eh… educación general, por el momento. Todavía estoy indecisa, pero me estoy inclinando hacia contabilidad.

—Tú no eres de aquí, sin embargo. Debes ser un traslado.

—Wichita. Igual que Cat.

— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí desde Kansas?

Cogí la etiqueta de la botella de cerveza. —Sólo teníamos que escapar.

— ¿De qué?

—Mis padres.

—Oh. ¿Qué hay sobreCat? ¿Ella tiene problemas con sus padres, también?

—No, Mark y Pam son geniales. Ellos prácticamente me criaron. Ella sólo vino a lo largo; ella no quería que viniese sola.

Jaed asintió con la cabeza. —Así que, ¿por qué Eastern?

— ¿Qué pasa con el tercer grado? —Le dije. Las preguntas estaban dirigiéndose de una pequeña charla a lo personal, y estaba comenzando a sentirme incómoda.

Varias sillas entrechocaron cuando el equipo de fútbol abandonó sus asientos. Intercambiaron una última broma antes de serpentear hacia la puerta. Los que estaban en la parte trasera empujaron a los de adelante para escapar antes de que Jade hiciera su camino a través de la habitación. Se sentó, obligando a la frustración y la ira a desvanecerse.

Levanté una ceja.

—Ibas a decir por qué elegiste Eastern —dijo.

—Es difícil de explicar, —le dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. Creo que sólo se sentía bien.

Élla sonrió cuando abrió el menú. —Sé lo que quieres decir.

* * *

**Nota de Autor**

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro Beautiful Disaster de Jamie McGuire el cual es un libro que ame y me parecio lindo para adaptar :3 espero que les gustara :3 pienso adaptar Todo el libro a Jori y subirlo n.n **  
**


	2. Cerdo

Caras conocidas ocupaban los asientos de nuestra mesa del almuerzo favorita. Cat se sentó en un lado de mí, Finch en el otro, y el resto de los asientos fueron interceptados por Trina y hermanos Sigma Tau. Era difícil de escuchar con el ruido dentro de la cafetería, y el aire acondicionado parecía estar descompuesto nuevamente. El aire estaba cargado con el olor de comida frita y piel sudorosa, pero de alguna manera todo mundo parecía tener más energía de lo habitual.

—Hola, Brasil —dijo Trina, saludando al hombre que estaba sentado delante de mí. Su piel aceitunada y ojos color chocolate contrastaba con la gorra blanda del equipo de futbol de Eastern.

—Te perdí después del partido del sábado, Tri. Bebí una o seis cervezas en tu honor. —dijo con una amplia y blanca sonrisa.

—Te lo agradezco. Llevé a Cat a cenar. —dijo, inclinándose para besar la pelirojacabellera de Cat.

—Estás sentado en mi silla, Brasil.

Brasil se volvió a ver a Jade parada detrás de él, y luego me miró a mí, sorprendido. —Oh, ¿es ella una de tus chicas, Jade?

—Absolutamente, no. —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Brasil miró a Jade, quien lo miraba expectante.

Brasil se encogió de hombros y luego tomó su bandeja al final de la mesa.

Jade me sonrió mientras se acomodaba en el asiento. — ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Pidge?

— ¿Qué es eso? —Pregunté, incapaz de apartar mi mirada de su bandeja. La comida misteriosa en su plato parecía una exhibición de cera.

Jade se echó a reír y tomó un sorbo de su vaso de agua. —Las señoras de la cafetería me asustan. No criticaré sus habilidades culinarias.

No puede ignorar las miradas de los que estaban sentados en la mesa. El comportamiento de Jade despertaba su curiosidad, y reprimí una sonrisa al ser la única chica a la que habían visto insistir en sentarse cerca.

—Ugh… el examen de Bio es después del almuerzo, —se quejó Cat.

— ¿Has estudiado? —Le pregunté.

—Dios, no. Pasé toda la noche tranquilizando a mi novia de que no dormirías con Jade.-

Los jugadores de fútbol sentados al final de la mesa detuvieron su desagradable risa para escuchar más de cerca, provocando a los demás estudiantes darse cuenta. Miré a Cat, pero ella no le importaba la culpa, empujando a Trina con el hombro.

—Jesús, Tri. Lo pasas tan mal, ¿eh? —preguntó Jade, lanzando un paquete de salsa de tomate a su prima. Trina no contestó, pero sonrió con diversión en dirección a Jade.

Cat frotó su espalda. —Élla va a estar bien. Sólo le tomará un tiempo para creer que Tori es resistente a sus encantos.

—No he tratado de seducirla —resopló Jade, pareciendo ofendida—. Ella es mi amiga.

Miré a Trina. —Te lo dije. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Trina finalmente me vio a los ojos, y al ver mi expresión sincera, sus ojos se iluminaron un poco.

— ¿Tú estudiaste? —me preguntó Jade.

Fruncí el ceño. —Ninguna cantidad de estudio me va a ayudar con la Biología. Es algo que no puedo entender del todo.

Jade se puso de pie. —Vamos.

— ¿Qué?

—Vamos a tomar tus notas. Voy a ayudarte a estudiar.

—Jade…

—Levanta tu trasero, Pidge. Vas a aprobar ese examen.

Tiré uno de los mechones pelirojos de Cat mientras pasaba. —Nos vemos en clase, Cat.

Ella sonrió. —Te voy a guardar un asiento. Necesitaré toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir.

Jade me siguió hasta mi habitación y saqué mi guía de estudio mientras élla abrió el libro. Me interrogó sin descanso, y luego aclaró algunas cosas que no entendía. En la forma en que élla explicaba, los conceptos pasaron de ser confusos a obvio.

—… Y las células somáticas usan mitosis para reproducirse. Eso es cuando tienes las fases. Suenan como una especie de nombre de mujer: Prometa Anatela.

Me eché a reír. — ¿Prometa Anatelo?

—Profase, Metafase, Anafase y Telofase.

—Prometa Anatelo, —repetí, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Golpeó mi cabeza con los papeles. —Lo tienes. Ahora sabes esta guía al derecho y al revés.

Suspiré. —Bueno… ya veremos.

—Te acompañaré a clase. Te cuestionaré en el camino.

Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotras. —No te enfadarás si repruebo el examen, ¿verdad?

—No reprobarás, Pidge. Tenemos que empezar antes del siguiente, sin embargo, —dijo, caminando junto a mí hacia el edificio de ciencia.

— ¿Cómo vas a darme clases particulares, hacer tu tarea, estudiar y entrenar para tus peleas?

Jade se echó a reír. —No entreno para mis peleas. Adam me llama, me dice dónde es la lucha y voy.

Sacudí mi cabeza con incredulidad mientras élla sostenía el papel delante de élla para hacer la primera pregunta. Estuvimos a punto de terminar una segunda ronda de la guía de estudio cuando llegamos a mi clase.

—Patea sus traseros —élla sonrió y me entregó las notas apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Hola, Jade.

Me volví para a un chico alto, algo desgarbado, sonreírle a Jade en su camino al salón de clases.

—Beck —Jade asintió con la cabeza.

Los ojos de Beck se iluminaron un poco cuando me miró, y él sonrió. —Hola, Tori.

—Hola. —dije, sorprendida de que él supiera mi nombre. Lo había visto en clase, pero nunca había hablado con él.

Beck continuó a su asiento, bromeando con los que se sentaban junto a él. — ¿Quién es? —Le pregunté.

Jade se encogió de hombros, pero la piel alrededor de sus ojos parecía más tensa que antes. —Beck Oliver. Es uno de mis hermanos de Sig Tau.

— ¿Estás en una fraternidad? —Pregunté, dudosa.

—Sigma Tau, al igual que Tri. Pensé que ya lo sabías. —dijo, mirando más allá de mí a Beck.

—Bueno… no pareces la chica de fraternidad. —le dije, mirando algunos de los tatuajes en sus antebrazos.

Jade volvió su atención hacia mí y me sonrió. —Mi papá es un ex alumno, y todos mis hermanos son Sig Tau… es una cosa de familia.

— ¿Y ellos esperan que jures? —Le pregunté, escéptica.

—En realidad no. Sólo son chicos buenos —dijo, agitando mis papeles—. Es mejor que vayas a clase.

—Gracias por ayudarme —le dije, dándole un codazo. Cat pasó y la seguí a nuestros asientos.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —Preguntó ella.

Me encogí de hombros. —Es una buena tutora.

—Es una buena amiga, también.

Ella parecía decepcionada, y reí ante la expresión de su rostro.

Siempre había sido el sueño de Cat que ambas saliéramos con amigas en común, y chicas que fueran primas para ella era sacarse el premio mayor. Ella quería compartir la misma habitación cuando decidió venir conmigo a Eastern, pero veté su idea, con la esperanza de extender mis alas un poco. Una vez que terminó de hacer pucheros, se centró en la búsqueda de una amiga de Trina a la cual presentarme.

El sano interés de Jade hacia mí había superado sus expectativas.

Terminé rápidamente la prueba y me senté en las escaleras del edificio, esperando a Cat. Cuando ella se dejó caer a mi lado en derrota, esperé a que hablara.

— ¡Eso fue horrible! —Exclamó.

—Deberías de estudiar con nosotros. Jade lo explica muy bien.

Cat gimió y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

— ¡Tú no fuiste ayuda en absoluto! ¿No podrías haberme dado un guiño de cortesía o algo así? —Enganché mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y caminé con ella hasta nuestro dormitorio.

Durante la siguiente semana, Jade me ayudó con mi trabajo de historia y me tuteó en Biología. Nos paramos juntas escaneando la lista de calificaciones fuera de la oficina del profesor Campbell. Mi número de estudiante estaba a tres puntos de la cima.

— ¡La tercera calificación más alta en el examen! ¡Bien hecho, Pidge! —Dijo, abrazándome. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción y orgullo, y un sentimiento extraño me hizo dar un paso atrás.

—Gracias, Jade. No podría haberlo hecho sin ti. —le dije, tirando de su camiseta.

Élla me tiró sobre su hombro, abriéndose camino entre la multitud detrás de nosotras. — ¡Abran paso! ¡Muévanse, gente! ¡Vamos a darle paso a esta pobre mujer con un desfigurado, horrible y descomunal cerebro! ¡Ella es un jodido genio!

Me reí ante las expresiones divertidas y curiosas de mis compañeros de clase.

Como pasaban los días, nos vimos involucradas en los rumores sobre una relación. La reputación de Jade ayudó a calmar los chismes. Élla nunca se había quedado con una chica más de una noche, así que cuantas más veces se nos veía juntas, más gente entendía nuestra platónica relación por lo que era. A pesar de las constantes preguntas de nuestro compromiso, el flujo de atención que Jade recibía de sus compañeros no cedió.

Élla siguió sentándose a mi lado en historia y comiendo conmigo en el almuerzo. No tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta que me había equivocado sobre élla, incluso mostrándome defensiva ante a los que no conocían a Jade como yo lo hacía.

En la cafetería, Jade puso una lata de jugo de naranja delante de mí.

—No tenías por qué haberlo hecho. Yo iba a tomar uno —dije, quitándome la chaqueta.

—Bueno, ahora no tienes que hacerlo. —dijo, mostrando el hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda.

Brasil dio un resoplido. — ¿Ella te convirtió en mandilón, Jade? ¿Qué sigue después, abanicarla con una hoja de palmera, mientras usas un Bikini?

Jade le lanzó una mirada asesina y salté a su defensa. —Cierra tu estúpida boca.

— ¡Tranquila, Tori! ¡Estaba bromeando! —dijo Brasil, levantado sus manos.

—Sólo… no hables así de élla. —le dije, frunciendo el ceño.

La expresión de Jade era una mezcla de sorpresa y gratitud. —Ahora sí que lo he visto todo. Acabo de ser defendido por una chica, —dijo, poniéndose de pie. Antes de irse con su bandeja, ofreció una mirada de advertencia a Brasil, y luego salió para reunirse junto a un pequeño grupo de fumadores fuera del edificio.

Traté de no mirarlo mientras reías y hablaba. Todas las chicas en el grupo sutilmente competían por el lugar al lado de élla, Cat me golpeó con el codo en las costillas cuando se dio cuenta de que mi atención estaba en otra parte.

— ¿Qué ves, Tori?

—Nada. No estoy mirando nada.

Apoyó la barbilla en la mano y sacudió la cabeza.

—Son tan obvias. Mira a la peliroja. Ella ha pasado sus dedos por el pelo tantas veces como parpadea. Me pregunto si Jade se cansa de eso.

Trina asintió con la cabeza. —Lo hace. Todo el mundo piensa que es una imbécil, pero si supieran la cantidad de paciencia que hace frente a todas las chicas que piensan que la pueden domar… élla no puede ir a ninguna parte sin ser molestado. Confía en mí; élla es mucho más amable de lo que yo lo sería.

—Oh, como si no te gustaría. —dijo Cat, besando la mejilla de Trina.

Jade estaba terminado su cigarrillo fuera de la cafetería cuando pasé. —Espera, Pidge. Te acompaño.

—No tienes que acompañarme a todas las clases, Jade. Sé cómo llegar por mí misma.

Jade fue fácilmente distraída por una chica con pelo largo y negro y una falda corta caminando mientras le sonrió. Élla la siguió con la mirada y asintió con la cabeza en la dirección de la chica, arrojando su cigarrillo.

—Te veré más tarde, Pidge.

—Sí. —dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras él trotaba hacia la chica.

El asiento de Jade permaneció vacío durante la clase, y me encontré a mí misma un poco enfadada con élla por perder la clase por una chica a la que no conocía. El Profesor Chaney terminó la clase temprano, y me apresuré por el césped, consciente de que tenía que encontrarme con Finch a las tres para entregarle las notas de La Música de Sherri Cassidy. Miré mi reloj y apresuré el paso.

— ¿Tori?

Beck corrió por el césped hasta llegar a mi lado. —No creo que nos hemos conocido formalmente, —dijo, tendiéndome la mano—. Beck Hayes.

Tomé su mano y sonreí. —Tori Vega.

—Estaba detrás de ti cuando recibiste tu calificación de biología. Felicidades. —sonrió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

—Gracias. Jade ayudó, o habría estado al final de la lista, créeme.

—Oh, ustedes son…

—Amigas.

Beck asintió y sonrió. — ¿Te dijo que hay una fiesta este fin de semana?

—Por lo general sólo hablamos de biología y comida.

Beck se echó a reír. —Eso suena como Jade.

En la puerta de Morgan Hall, Beck escaneó mi cara con sus grandes ojos verdes. —Deberías venir. Será divertido.

—Hablaré con Cat. No creo que tengamos ningún plan.

— ¿Son un paquete?

—Hemos hecho un pacto este verano. No asistiremos a ninguna fiesta sin la otra.

—Inteligente. —asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

—Ella conoció a Tri en la clase de orientación, por lo que en realidad no he tenido que estar junto a ella tanto. Esta será la primera vez que necesitaré preguntarle, estoy segura que estará feliz de venir. —Me regañé internamente. No sólo estaba balbuceando, sino que había hecho obvio que yo no era invitada a fiestas.

—Genial. Nos vemos allí. —dijo. Él mostró su perfecta sonrisa de modelo de Banana Republic con su mandíbula cuadrada y su piel naturalmente bronceada, caminando por el campus.

Lo vi alejarse; él era alto, limpio, con una camisa apretada de vestir a rayas y jeans. Su cabello ondulado y castaño oscuro rebotaba cuando caminaba.

Me mordí el labio, halagada por su invitación.

—Ahora, él es más tu tipo. —dijo Finch en mi oído.

—Él es lindo, ¿eh? —Le pregunté, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

—Diablos, sí, él es lindo… en la posición de misionero o algo así.

— ¡Finch! —Grité, golpeándolo en el hombro.

— ¿Obtuviste las notas de Sherri?

—Sí, —dije, sacándolas de mi bolso. Él encendió un cigarrillo, lo sostuvo entre los labios y miró hacia los papeles.

—Jodidamente brillante. —dijo, escaneando las páginas. Él las dobló y guardó en su bolsillo—. Lo bueno es que las calderas de Morgan no están funcionando. Necesitarás una ducha de agua fría después de recibir miradas lascivas por ese alto chico.

— ¿Los dormitorios no tienen agua caliente? —Gemí.

—Eso es lo que cuentan. —dijo Finch, deslizando su mochila sobre su hombro—. Me voy a Algebra. Dile a Cat que dije que no se olvide de mí este fin de semana.

—Yo le diré. —me quejé, mirando las paredes de ladrillo antiguo de nuestro dormitorio. Caminé a mi habitación, abrí la puerta y dejé caer mi mochila al suelo.

—No hay agua caliente. —murmuró Kara desde su lado del escritorio.

—He oído.

Mi celular sonó, lo abrí para encontrarme con un mensaje de Cat maldiciendo las calderas. Unos minutos después se oyó un golpe en la puerta.

Cat entró y se dejó caer sobre la cama, sus brazos cruzados. — ¿Pueden creer esta mierda? ¿Cuánto no estamos pagando y ni siquiera podemos tomar una ducha con agua caliente?

Kara suspiró. —Deja de quejarte. ¿Por qué no te quedas con tu novia? ¿No has estado quedándote con élla, de todos modos?

Los ojos de Cat se enfocaron en Kara. —Buena idea, Kara. El hecho de que seas una perra es útil a veces.

Kara mantuvo sus ojos en el monitor de su computadora, sin inmutarse por el golpe de Cat.

Cat sacó su teléfono celular y envió un mensaje de texto con una velocidad y precisión asombrosa. Su teléfono sonó, y ella me sonrió. —Nos vamos a quedar con Tri y Jade hasta que arreglen las calderas.

— ¿Qué? ¡No me quedaré! —Grité.

—Oh, sí que lo harás. No hay ninguna razón para que te quedes atrapada aquí, congelándote en la ducha cuando Jade y Tri tienen dos baños en su apartamento.

—No he sido invitada.

—Yo te estoy invitando. Tri ya dijo que estaba bien. Puedes dormir en el sofá… si es que Jade no lo está utilizando.

— ¿Y si lo está usando?

Cat se encogió de hombros. —Entonces puedes dormir en la cama de Jade.

— ¡De ninguna manera!

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. —No seas un bebé, Tori. Ustedes son amigas, ¿verdad? Si élla no ha intentado nada hasta ahora, no creo que lo hará.

Sus palabras hicieron que mi boca se cerrara. Jade había estado a mí alrededor en una u otra manera todas las noches durante semanas. Había estado tan ocupada asegurándome de que todos notaran que sólo éramos amigas, que no se me había ocurrido que élla realmente sólo estaba interesado en nuestra amistad. No estaba segura por qué, pero me sentí insultada.

Kara nos miró con incredulidad. — ¿Jade West no ha intentado dormir contigo?

—Somos amigas. —le dije en tono defensivo.

—Lo sé, pero élla ni siquiera ha… ¿intentado? Élla ha dormido con todo el mundo.

—Excepto nosotras. —dijo Cat, mirándola—. Y tú.

Kara se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, nunca la he conocido. Sólo he oído rumores.

—Exactamente. —le espeté—. Ni siquiera la conoces.

Kara regresó a su monitor, ajena a nuestra presencia.

Suspiré. —Muy bien, Cat. Tengo que hacer las maletas.

—Asegúrate de empacar por unos días, quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevará arreglar las calderas. —dijo, muy emocionada.

El temor se apoderó de mí como si estuviera a punto de entrar al territorio del enemigo. —Ugh… bien.

Cat saltó cuando me abrazó. — ¡Esto será tan divertido!

Media hora más tarde empacamos nuestras cosas en su Honda y nos dirigimos al apartamento. Cat muy apenas tomó una respiración entre sus divagaciones mientras conducía. Ella sonó la bocina cuando se estacionó frente al apartamento. Trina corrió por las escaleras, y sacó nuestras maletas del maletero, siguiéndonos por las escaleras.

—Está abierto. —resopló.

Cat abrió la puerta y la mantuvo abierta. Trina gruñó cuando puso nuestro equipaje en el suelo. — ¡Jesús, Bebé! ¡Tú maleta pesa nueve kilos más que la de Tori!

Cat y yo nos quedamos inmóviles cuando una mujer salió del cuarto de baño, abotonándose la blusa.

—Hola. —dijo ella, sorprendida. Sus ojos llenos de rímel corrido nos examinaron antes de observar el equipaje. La reconocí como la morena de piernas largas que Jade había seguido de la cafetería.

Cat miró a Trina.

Élla levantó las manos. — ¡Ella está con Jade!

Jade apareció en la esquina en un par de bragas y bostezó. Élla miró a su invitada, y luego le dio unas palmaditas en el espada. —Mis invitadas están aquí. Es mejor que te vayas.

Ella sonrió y echó los brazos alrededor de élla, besando su cuello. —Voy a dejar mi número de teléfono en el mostrador.

—Eh… no te preocupes por eso. —dijo Jade en tono casual.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó, inclinándose hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¡Otra vez! —dijo Cat. Ella miró a la mujer—. ¿Cómo es que estás sorprendida por esto? ¡Élla es Jade folladora West! Élla es famoso por esto mismo, y aun así se sorprenden. —dijo, volviéndose a Trina. Ésta puso su brazo alrededor de ella, haciendo un gesto para que se calmara.

La chica entrecerró los ojos hacia Jade y luego agarró su bolso y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Jade caminó a la cocina y abrió la nevera como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cat negó con la cabeza y caminó por el pasillo. Trina la siguió, balanceando su cuerpo para compensar el peso de la maleta mientras caminaba.

Me dejé caer sobre el sillón y suspiré, preguntándome si estaba loca por haber aceptado venir. No sabía que el apartamento de Trina era una puerta giratoria para chicas cabezas huecas.

Jade estaba detrás de la barra de desayuno, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y sonrió. — ¿Qué pasa, Pidge? ¿Día duro?

—No, estoy profundamente disgustada.

— ¿Conmigo? —Élla estaba sonriendo. Debería haber sabido que élla esperaba esta conversación. Eso sólo me hizo menos dispuesta a detenerme.

—Sí, contigo. ¿Cómo puedes usar a alguien así como así y tratarlas de esa manera?

— ¿Cómo la traté? Ella ofreció su número, yo me negué.

Mi boca se abrió ante su falta de remordimiento. — ¿Tendrás relaciones sexuales con ella, pero no tomarás su número?

Jade se inclinó sobre el mostrador con los codos. — ¿Por qué iba a querer su número si no la iba a llamar?

— ¿Por qué dormir con ella si no la vas a llamar?

—No prometo nada a nadie, Pidge. Ella no estipuló una relación antes de extender sus piernas en mi sofá.

Miré el sofá con repugnancia. —Ella es la hija de alguien, Jade. ¿Qué pasa si, en un futuro, alguien trata así a tu hija?

—Mi hija sabrá algo mejor que quitarse las bragas por una o un imbécil que acaba de conocer, vamos a decirlo de esa manera.

Me crucé de brazos, enfadada de que élla tuviera razón. —Así que, además de admitir que eres una imbécil, estás diciendo que porque ella se acostó contigo, ¿ella merecía ser desechada como un gato callejero?

—Estoy diciendo que fui honesta con ella. Ella es un adulto, fue de mutuo acuerdo… ella estaba un poco ansiosa al respecto si quieres saber la verdad. Actúas como si he cometido un crimen.

—Ella no parecía entender tus intenciones, Jade.

—Las mujeres suelen justificar sus acciones con lo que sus cabezas les dicen. Ella no me dijo por adelantado que esperaba una relación más de lo que yo le dije que esperaba sexo sin compromiso. ¿Cómo es diferente?

—Eres un cerdo.

Jade se encogió de hombros. —Me han llamado peor.

Miré el sofá, los cojines todavía ladeados y amontonados por su uso reciente. Retrocedí ante la idea de cuántas mujeres se han ofrecido a sí mismas sobre esa tela.

—Creo que dormiré en el sillón reclinable. —me quejé.

— ¿Por qué?

La miré, furiosa por su expresión confusa.

— ¡No dormiré en esa cosa! ¡Dios sabe sobre lo que estaría acostándome!

Levantó mi equipaje del piso. —No dormirás en el sofá o en el sillón reclinable. Tú dormirás en mi cama.

—La que es más antihigiénica que el sofá, estoy segura.

—Nunca ha estado nadie en mi cama aparte de mí.

Puse los ojos en blanco. — ¡Dame un descanso!

—Hablo absolutamente en serio. Las bolseo en el sofá. No las dejo entrar a mi habitación.

— ¿Entonces por qué se me permite a mí en tu cama?

Una de las esquinas de su boca se levantó en una sonrisa Traviesa.

— ¿Estás planeando tener sexo conmigo esta noche?

— ¡No!

—Por eso. Ahora levanta tu trasero malhumorado, toma tu ducha con agua caliente, y después podemos estudiar algo de Bio.

La miré por un momento y luego a regañadientes hice lo que me ordenó. Me quedé bajo la ducha por mucho tiempo, dejando que el agua lavara mis molestias. Masajeando el champú en mi pelo, suspiré por lo maravilloso que era tomar una ducha en un baño no comunitario una vez más—sin sandalias, sin neceser, sólo la mezcla relajante de agua y vapor.

La puerta se abrió y salté. — ¿Cat?

—No, soy yo. —dijo Jade.

Automáticamente envolví mis brazos sobre las partes que no quería que viera. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Fuera!

—Olvidaste una toalla y he traído tu ropa, cepillo de dientes y una crema extraña para el rostro que encontré en tu bolsa.

— ¿Buscaste entre mis cosas? —Grité. Élla no respondió. En su lugar, oí girar el grifo y el sonido de un cepillo de dientes contra dientes.

Me asomé por la cortina de plástico, sosteniéndola contra mi pecho. — ¡Fuera, Jade!

Élla me miró, con los labios cubiertos de espuma de pasta de dientes. —No puedo ir a la cama sin cepillarme los dientes.

—Si te acercas a un metro de la cortina, te sacaré los ojos mientras duermas.

—No voy a mirar, Pidge. —rió.

Esperé bajo el agua con los brazos bien envueltos sobre mi pecho. Élla escupió, gorgoteó y escupió de nuevo, luego la puerta se cerró. Enjuagué el jabón de mi piel, me sequé tan rápido como me fue posible, y luego me puse la camiseta y shorts, colocándome mis gafas y cepillé un peine a Jadeés de mi cabello. La crema hidratante de noche que Jade había traído llamó mi atención, y no pude evitar sonreír. Élla era atenta y agradable cuando lo quería ser.

Jade abrió la puerta otra vez. — ¡Vamos, Pidge! ¡Me estoy haciendo viejo!

Arrojé el peine en su dirección y élla se agachó, cerrando la puerta y riéndose durante el camino a su habitación. Me lavé los dientes y arrastré mis pies por el pasillo, pasando el dormitorio de Trina en el camino.

—Buenas noches, Tori. —llamó Cat desde la oscuridad.

Dudé antes de golpear dos suaves golpes en la puerta de Jade.

—Entra, Pidge. No tienes que tocar.

Élla abrió la puerta y entré, viendo su cama de hierro negro paralela a la línea de ventanas en el extremo de la habitación. Las paredes estaban desnudas a excepción de un solitario sombrero encima de la cabecera. Casi esperaba que su habitación estuviera cubierta de posters de mujeres semi desnudas, pero ni siquiera vi un anuncio para una marca de cerveza. Su cama era negra, su alfombra gris, todo lo demás en la habitación era blanco. Parecía como si acabara de mudarse.

—Bonita pijama. —dijo Jade, notando mi short a cuadros color amarillo y azul marino y mi camisa de Eastern. Se sentó en la cama y le dio unas palmaditas a la almohada a su lado —. Bien, ven. No voy a morderte.

—No te tengo miedo. —le dije, acercándome a la cama y dejando el libro de biología junto a élla—. ¿Tienes una pluma?

Élla asintió con la cabeza hacia su mesa de noche. —Primer cajón.

Me estiré sobre la cama y abrí el cajón, encontrando tres bolígrafos, un lápiz, un tubo de jalea KY, y un tazón de cristal lleno de paquetes de diferentes marcas de condones. Asqueada, tomé una lapicera y cerré el cajón.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó, dándole vuelta a una página del libro.

— ¿Robaste la clínica de salud?

—No. ¿Por qué?

Quité la tapa de la pluma, incapaz de mantener la expresión de asco fuera de mi rostro. —Tu suministro de preservativos para toda la vida.

—Más vale prevenir que lamentar, ¿no?

Puse los ojos en blanco. Jade regresó al libro, una irónica sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Élla leyó las notas para mí, resaltando los puntos principales, mientras élla me hacía preguntas y pacientemente explicaba lo que yo no entendía.

Después de una hora, me quité las gafas y froté los ojos. —Estoy muerta. No puedo memorizar una macromolécula más.

Jade sonrió, cerrando el libro. —Muy bien.

Hice una pausa, sin estar segura sobre nuestros arreglos para dormir. Jade salió de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo, murmurando algo en la habitación de Trina antes de encender la ducha. Me envolví en la colcha y la tiré hasta mi cuello, escuchando el ruido agudo del agua corriendo através de las tuberías.

Diez minutos más tarde, el agua se cerró y el piso crujió bajo los pasos de Jade. Echó a andar por la habitación con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas. Él tenía tatuajes en ambos lados de su pecho, el arte tribal oscuro cubriendo cada uno de sus abultados hombros. En su brazo derecho, las líneas y los símbolos negros se extendían desde su hombro hasta la muñeca, en el izquierdo, los tatuajes se detenían en su codo, con sólo una línea de escritura en la parte inferior de su antebrazo. Intencionalmente me mantuve de espaldas a él mientras que él se paró frente a su tocador y dejó caer la toalla para ponerse un par de bóxers.

Después de apagar la luz, se metió en la cama junto a mí.

— ¿Dormirás aquí también? —Pregunté, volviéndome para mirarla. La luna llena fuera de la ventana oscureció su rostro.

—Bueno, sí. Esta es mi cama.

—Lo sé, pero… —Hice una pausa. Mis otras opciones eran el sofá o el sillón reclinable.

Jade sonrió y negó con la cabeza. — ¿Aún no confías en mí? Me comportaré mejor que bien, lo juro. —dijo, levantando los dedos que estaba segura los Boy Scouts de Estados Unidos nunca habían considerado usar.

No discutí, simplemente me di vuelta y puse mi cabeza en la almohada, metiendo las sábanas detrás de mí para que hubiera una clara barrera entre su cuerpo y el mío.

—Buenas noches, Pigeon. —susurró en mi oído. Podía sentir su aliento a menta en mi mejilla, ocasionando que la piel se me pusiera de gallina. Gracias a Dios que estaba lo suficientemente oscuro para que no pudiera ver mi embarazosa reacción, o el rubor de mis mejillas.

Parecía que acaba de cerrar los ojos cuando escuché el reloj despertador. Estiré la mano para apagarlo, pero me sorprendí con horror cuando sentí piel cálida bajo mis dedos. Traté de recordar dónde estaba. Cuando la respuesta llegó, me mortificó el hecho que Jade pensara que lo había hecho a propósito.

— ¿Jade? La alarma —susurré. Élla aún no se movía—. ¡Jade! —Dije, dándole un codazo. Cuando todavía no se movía, me estiré a Través de élla, buscando a tientas en la penumbra hasta que sentí la parte superior del reloj. Sin saber cómo apagarlo, golpeé la cima del mismo hasta que pulsé el botón de dormitar, y luego caí sobre mi almohada nuevamente.

Jade se echó a reír.

— ¿Estabas despierta?

—Te prometí que me portaría bien. No dije nada al respecto de permitirte acostarte sobre mí.

—No me acosté sobre ti, —protesté—. No podía alcanzar el reloj. Esa tiene que ser la alarma más molesta que he oído. Suena como un animal moribundo.

Estiró su mano y presionó un botón. — ¿Quieres desayuno?

Lo miré fijamente y luego sacudí la cabeza. —No tengo hambre.

—Bueno, yo sí. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a la cafetería que está cerca?

—No creo que pueda soportar tu falta de habilidad para conducir temprano por la mañana. —le dije. Levanté mis pies por el lado de la cama y los metí en mis pantuflas, arrastrándome a la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó.

—A vestirme e ir a clase. ¿Necesitas un itinerario mientras estoy aquí?

Jade se estiró y luego caminó hasta mí. — ¿Siempre eres tan temperamental o ese malestar disminuirá una vez que creas que no estoy creando algún elaborado plan para meterme en tus pantalones? —Sus manos sujetaron mis hombros y sentí sus pulgares acariciar mi piel al unísono.

—No soy temperamental.

Se inclinó me susurró en mi oído. —No quiero acostarme contigo, Pidge. Te aprecio demasiado.

Pasó junto a mí para ir al baño, y que quedé allí, aturdida. Las palabras de Kara se repetían en mi mente. Jade West dormía con todas; no pude evitar sentirme deficiente al saber de qué no tenía ganas de intentar dormir conmigo.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Cat entró.

— ¡Arriba, arriba, levántate y brilla! —Sonrió, bostezando.

—Te pareces a tu madre, Cat. —me quejé, rebuscando en mi maleta.

—Oh… ¿alguien no durmió bien anoche?

—Élla apenas respiró en mi dirección. —le dije mordazmente.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Cat. —Oh.

— ¿Oh, qué?

—Nada. —dijo ella, volviendo a la habitación de Trina.

Jade estaba en la cocina, tarareando una canción al azar mientras cocinaba huevos revueltos. — ¿Estás segura que no quieres desayunar? —Me preguntó.

Trina y Cat entraron y Trina tomó dos platos del gabinete, sosteniéndolos mientras Jade servía una porción en cada uno. Trina puso los platos en la barra, élla y Cat se sentaron juntas, satisfaciendo el apetito que probablemente gastaron la noche anterior.

—No me mires así, Tri. Lo siento, sólo que no quiero ir. —dijo Cat.

—Bebé, la Casa tiene una fiesta de parejas dos veces al año. —dijo Trina mientras masticaba—. Aún falta un mes. Tendrás tiempo de sobra para encontrar un vestido y hacer todas esas cosas de chicas.

—Lo haría, Tri… es muy dulce… pero no voy a conocer a nadie allí.

—Muchas de las chicas que estarán no conocen a los demás. —dijo, sorprendida por el rechazo.

Ella se dejó caer en su silla. —Las chicas perras de la hermandad son invitadas a esas cosas. Todas se conocerán entre sí… será extraño.

—Vamos, Cat. No me obligues a ir sola.

—Bueno… ¿tal vez podrías buscar a alguien para que invite a Tori? —Dijo ella, mirándome y luego a Jade.

Jade levantó una ceja y Trina negó con la cabeza.

—Jade no va a fiestas de parejas. Es algo a donde llevarías tu novia… y Jade no… ya sabes.

Cat se encogió de hombros. —Podemos conseguirle a alguien.

Entrecerré mis ojos en su dirección. —Te puedo escuchar, sabes.

Cat usó la cara que ella sabía que no podía decir no.

— ¿Por favor, Tori? Vamos a encontrarte una buena chica que sea divertida e ingeniosa, y podrás asegurarte que sea guapa… ¡te prometo que pasarás un buen rato! Y, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez hasta se lleven bien.

Jade lanzó el plato al fregadero. —Yo no he dicho que no la llevaría.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —No me hagas ningún favor, Jade.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir, Pidge. Las fiestas de parejas son para chicos con novias, y todo el mundo sabe que yo no hago eso de novias. Pero no tendré que preocuparme de que tú esperes un anillo de compromiso después.

Cat hizo un puchero. — ¿Por fis, Tori?

— ¡No me mires así! —Me quejé—. Jade no quiere ir, yo no quiero ir… nosotras no seremos muy divertidas.

Jade se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el fregadero. —Yo no dije que no quería ir. Creo que sería divertido si las cuatro asistimos, —se encogió de hombros.

Los ojos de todos se centraron en mí y yo retrocedí. — ¿Por qué no pasamos el rato aquí?

Cat puso mala cara y Trina se inclinó hacia adelante. —Porque tengo que ir, Tori. Soy una estudiante de primer año; tengo que asegurarme de que todo pase sin problemas, que todo el mundo tenga una cerveza en mano, y cosas así.

Jade cruzó la cocina y envolvió el brazo alrededor de mis hombros, tirando de mí hacia élla. —Vamos, Pidge. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

Miré a Cat, luego a Trina y, finalmente, a Jade. —Sí. —suspiré.

Cat chilló y me abrazó, y sentí la mano de Trina en mi espalda. —Gracias, Tori. —dijo Trina.

* * *

Hola, hola se que tarde un poco en subir este cap pero se me presentaron problemas con el libro original asi que me toco trasncribir poco menos de medio cap directo de mi libro asi que tarde un poco XD

Bueno eso seria todo XD nos leermos pronto n.n recuerden si les gusto dejen Review XD chao n.n


	3. Trago Barato

Finch tomó otra calada. El humo fluyó de su nariz en dos chorros. Giré mi cara hacia el sol mientras él me relataba su reciente fin de semana de baile, licor y un nuevo amigo muy persistente.

—Si él te está acechando, entonces ¿Por qué dejas que te compré las bebidas? —Me reí.

—Es muy sencillo, Tori. Estoy en quiebra.

Me reí nuevamente y Finch me encajó su codo en mi costado cuando alcanzó a ver a Jade caminando hacia nosotros.

—Hey, Jade. —Cantó alegremente Finch, guiñándome un ojo.

—Finch —él asintió. Levantó sus llaves—. Me voy a casa, Pidge. ¿Necesitas un aventón?

—Estaba a punto de entrar —dije, sonriendo a través de mis gafas de sol.

— ¿No te vas a quedar conmigo esta noche? —Preguntó, su rostro era una combinación de sorpresa y decepción.

—No, sí lo haré. Sólo tengo que tomar algunas cosas que olvidé.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Bueno, para empezar mi máquina de afeitar. ¿Qué te importa?

—Ya es hora de que te afeites las piernas. Están destrozando las mías. —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Los ojos de Finch se agrandaron mientras me dio una rápida mirada, y yo volteé mi cara hacia Jade. — ¡Así es cómo empiezan los rumores! —Miré a Finch y sacudí mi cabeza—. Estoy durmiendo en su cama…sólo durmiendo.

—Está bien. —dijo Finch con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Le di un golpe en el brazo a Finch antes de abrir la puerta y subir por las escaleras. Cuando llegué a la segunda planta, Jade estaba a mi lado.

—Oh, no te enojes. Sólo estaba bromeando.

—Todo el mundo ya asume que estamos teniendo sexo. Lo estás empeorando.

— ¿A quién le importa lo que piensan? .com

— ¡A mí, Jade! ¡A mí! —Abrí mi puerta, metí mis cosas en una pequeña bolsa y luego salí violentamente, con Jade detrás de mí. Sonrió mientras tomó la bolsa de mi mano y le lancé una mirada asesina—. No es divertido. ¿Quieres que toda la escuela crea que soy una de tus putas?

Jade frunció el ceño. —Nadie piensa eso. Y si lo hacen, será mejor que esperen que yo no me entere.

Mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí y después de atravesarla, me detuve abruptamente delante de élla.

— ¡Whoa! —dijo, chocando conmigo.

Volteé alrededor. — ¡Oh Dios mío! Probablemente piensan que estamos juntos y tú, con tu falta de vergüenza, continuas con tu…estilo de vida. ¡Debo verme patética! —dije, dándome cuenta de eso mientras hablaba—. No creo que deba quedarme contigo por más tiempo. Deberíamos, simplemente, permanecer alejados uno del otro en general por un tiempo.

Le quité mi bolsa y élla me la arrebató de vuelta.

—Nadie piensa que estamos juntos, Pidge. No tienes que dejar de hablarme para probar tu punto.

Estábamos envueltos en un tira y afloja con la bolsa, y cuando él se negó a dejarla ir, gruñí ruidosamente en frustración. — ¿Alguna vez tuviste a una chica, que es una amiga, quedándose contigo? ¿Alguna vez llevas clases con esas chicas en la escuela? ¿Has comido los almuerzos con ellas todos los días? Nadie sabe qué pensar sobre nosotros, ¡Incluso cuando se los décimos!

Caminamos hacia el estacionamiento. —Voy arreglar esto, ¿Está bien? No quiero que nadie piense menos de ti debido a mí —dijo, con una expresión apenada. Abrió muchos sus ojos y sonrió—. Déjame hacer las paces contigo. ¿Por qué no vamos a The Dutch esta noche?

—Eso es una barra de motociclistas —desprecié, viendo como sujetaba mi bolsa a su moto.

—Está bien, entonces vamos al club. Te llevaré a cenar, y luego podemos ir a The Red Door. Yo invito.

— ¿Cómo es que salir a cenar y luego a un club arregla el problema? Cuando la gente nos vea salir juntos lo hará peor.

Jade se montó en su moto. —Piénsalo. ¿Yo, borracha, en una habitación llena de mujeres escasamente vestidas? No tomará mucho tiempo para que la gente sepa que no somos una pareja.

— ¿Y qué supone que debo hacer? ¿Llevar a casa a un chico o chica borracho del bar para probar el punto?

—No me refería a eso. No hay necesidad de enojarse —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Rodé mis ojos y subí al asiento, pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. — ¿Alguna chica extraña va a seguirnos a la casa desde el bar? ¿Así es cómo vas a arreglar las cosas conmigo?

— ¿No estás celosa, o sí, Pigeon?

— ¿Celosa de qué? ¿De la imbécil infectada de ETS a quien mandarás al diablo en la mañana?

Jade se rió y entonces encendió su Harley. Voló hacia su apartamento a dos veces el límite de velocidad, y cerré mis ojos para no ver los árboles y los coches que dejábamos atrás.

Después de bajarme de su motocicleta, golpeé su hombro. — ¿Olvidaste que estaba contigo? ¿Estás intentando matarme?

—Es difícil olvidar que estás detrás de mí cuando tus muslos están exprimiendo la vida fuera de mí. —Una sonrisita llegó con su siguiente pensamiento—. No podía pensar de una mejor manera de morir, realmente.

—Hay algo muy mal contigo.

Apenas habíamos entrado cuando Cat salió del dormitorio de Trina. —Estábamos pensando salir esta noche. ¿Se unen?

Miré Jade y sonreí. —Vamos a pasar por el lugar de sushi antes de ir a Red.

La sonrisa de Cat abarcó desde un lado de su cara al otro. — ¡Tri! —Chilló, corriendo hacia el baño—. ¡Saldremos esta noche!

Fui la última en tomar una ducha, así que Trina, Cat y Jade estaban de pie impacientes en la puerta cuando yo salí del baño, en un vestido negro y tacones rosas.

Cat silbó. — ¡Maldita sexy, mamacita!

Sonreí en agradecimiento y Jade levantó su mano.

—Lindas piernas.

— ¿Mencioné que es una navaja mágica?

—No creo que sea la navaja. —Sonrió, me jaló por a la puerta.

Fuimos demasiado ruidosos y molestos en el bar de sushi y ya habíamos estado bebiendo esa noche antes poner un pie en The Red Door. Trina entró en el estacionamiento, tomándose su tiempo para encontrar un lugar.

—Es para esta noche, Tri. —Murmuró Cat.

—Oye. Tengo que encontrar un espacio amplio. No quiero que algún borracho idiota arruine la pintura.

Una vez que aparcamos, Jade inclinó el asiento hacia adelante y me ayudó a salir. —Quería preguntarles sobre sus identificaciones. Son perfectas. No las consigues por aquí.

—Sí, las hemos tenido desde hace tiempo. Era necesario…en Wichita —dije.

— ¿Es necesario? —preguntó Jade.

—Es algo bueno tener conexiones. —dijo Cat.

Ella hipó y cubrió su boca, riendo.

—Dios, mujer —dijo Trina, sosteniendo a Cat del brazo de mientras ella, torpemente, caminaba a lo largo de la grava—. Creo que ya has terminado por esta noche.

Jade hizo una cara. —¿De qué estás hablando, Cat? ¿Qué conexiones?

—Tori tiene algunos viejos amigos que...

—Son identificaciones falsas, Jade —Interrumpí—. Tienes que conocer a las personas adecuadas, si quieres que las hagan bien, ¿Correcto?

Cat desvió su mirada, intencionadamente, lejos de Jade y esperé.

—Correcto. —dijo, extendiendo su mano para tomar la mía.

Agarré tres de sus dedos y sonreí, sabiendo, por su expresión, que no estaba satisfecha con mi respuesta.

— ¡Necesito otro trago! —dije, en un segundo intento de cambiar el tema.

— ¡Tragos! —gritó Cat.

Trina rodó sus ojos. —Oh, sí. Eso es lo que necesitas, otro trago.

Una vez dentro, Cat inmediatamente me sacó a la pista de baile. Su cabello rojo estaba por todas partes, y me reí de la cara de pato que hacía cuando se movía con la música.

Cuando terminó la canción, nos unimos a las chicas en el bar. Una excesivamente voluptuosa, rubia-platina, ya estaba al lado de Jade y la cara de Cat se descompuso en repulsión.

—Así va a ser toda la noche, Cat. Sólo ignorarlos. —dijo Trina, asintiendo hacia un pequeño grupo de chicas paradas a unos metros de distancia. Observé a la rubia, esperando su turno.

—Parece que hay una bandada de buitres —dijo Cat, despreciativamente.

Jade encendió un cigarrillo mientras ordenaba dos cervezas más y la rubia mordió sus brillantes e hinchados labios y sonrió. El camarero quitó las tapas y le tendió las botellas a Jade. La rubia agarró una de las cervezas, pero Jade la arrebató de su mano.

—Uh…no es para ti. —le dijo, entregándomela a mí.

Mi idea inicial fue tirar la botella en la basura, pero la mujer parecía tan ofendida que sonreí y tomé un trago.

Ella se fue, dando resoplidos y yo sonreí al ver que Jade no parecía haberlo notado.

—Como si yo fuera a comprar una cerveza para alguna chica en un bar —dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza. Alcé mi cerveza, y élla levantó un lado de su boca en una media sonrisa—. Eres diferente.

Chocó mi botella contra la suya. —Por ser la única chica con la que alguien como tu, que no tiene ningún estándar, no quiere dormir. —dije, tomando un trago.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó, retirando la botella de mi boca. Cuando yo no me retracté, se inclinó hacia mí—. Primero que nada… Tengo estándares. Nunca he estado con una mujer fea. Nunca. Segundo lugar, yo quería dormir contigo. Pensé en tirarte sobre mi sofá de cincuenta maneras diferentes, pero no lo hice porque ya no te veo de esa manera. No es que no me atraigas, simplemente creo que eres mejor que eso.

Yo no pude retener la sonrisa presumida que se deslizó a través de mi cara. —Crees que soy demasiado buena para ti.

Sonrió burlonamente con mi segundo insulto. —No se me ocurre nadie que conozca que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

La petulancia se disolvió y fue reemplazada con una conmovida y agradecida sonrisa. —Gracias, Jade. —dije, colocando mi botella vacía de la barra.

Jade tiró de mi mano. — ¡Vamos! —dijo, arrastrándome a través de la multitud en la pista de baile.

— ¡He bebido demasiado! ¡Me voy a caer!

Jade sonrió y me acercó a ella, agarrándome de las caderas.

—Cállate y baila.

Cat y Trina aparecieron junto a nosotros. Trina se movía como si hubiera estado viendo muchos videos de Usher.

Jade me tenía casi aterrorizada con la manera en que se presionaba contra mí. Si utilizaba cualquiera de estos movimientos en el sofá, pude ver por qué tantas chicas se arriesgaban a una humillación en la mañana.

Élla acomodó sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y me di cuenta de que su expresión era diferente, casi seria. Recorrí con mis manos su cintura y su abdomen marcado mientras se estiraba y se tensaba bajo su camisa apretada con la música. Me puse a espaldas , sonriendo cuando élla envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Junto con el alcohol en mi sistema, cuando tiró mi cuerpo contra el suyo, las cosas que llegaron a mente eran cualquier cosa menos amistosa.

La siguiente canción irrumpió en la que estábamos bailando y Jade no mostró signos de querer volver a la barra.

El sudor resbalaba por la parte trasera de mi cuello y las luces estroboscópicas multicolores me hicieron sentir un poco mareada. Cerré mis ojos e incliné mi cabeza contra su hombro. Agarró mis manos y las llevó alrededor de su cuello. Sus manos recorrieron mis brazos, bajaron por mis costillas, y finalmente regresaron a mis caderas. Cuando sentí sus labios y luego su lengua contra mi cuello, me aleje de él.

Élla sonrió, luciendo un poco sorprendido. — ¿Qué, Pidge?

Mi genio estalló, haciendo que las palabras que quería decir se atorraran en mi garganta. Me retiré a la barra y ordené otra Corona. Jade tomó el asiento junto a mí, levantando su dedo para ordenar una para sí misma. Tan pronto como el camarero colocó la botella delante de mí, me incliné y bebí la mitad del contenido antes de estamparla contra la barra.

— ¿Crees que va eso va a cambiar la opinión de alguien sobre nosotros? —dije, tirando de mi cabello a un lado, cubriendo el lugar en el que me había besado.

Soltó una risa. —No me importa ni una mierda lo que piensan sobre nosotros.

Yo le lancé una mirada asesina y luego me giré hacia el frente.

—Pigeon. —dijo, tocando mi brazo.

Lo alejé de élla. —No. Yo nunca me pondré lo suficientemente borracha para meterme en ese sofá.

Su rostro se retorció con ira pero, antes de que pudiera decir algo, una guapa mujer de cabello oscuro con labios gruesos, enormes ojos azules y un gran escote, se acercó.

—Bien. ¿No es esta Jade West? —dijo, enfatizando en todos los lugares adecuados.

Élla tomo la bebida, y luego sus ojos se apartaron de los míos.

—Hola, Megan.

—Preséntame a tu novia. —Ella sonrió. Rodé mis ojos ente lo patéticamente transparente era.

Jade inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para terminar su cerveza y luego deslizó su botella vacía por la barra. Todos los que esperaban para ordenar la siguieron con los ojos hasta que cayó en el bote de basura al final. —Ella no es mi novia.

Agarró la mano de Megan, y ella felizmente lo siguió a la pista de baile. Jade solamente la manoseó durante una canción y luego otra y otra. Ellos estaban causando una escena con la forma en que ella permitía que la tocara, y cuando élla se inclinó sobre ella les di la espalda.

—Luces molesta —dijo un hombre que se sentó a mi lado—. ¿Es ése tu novia?

—No, sólo es una amiga. —murmuré.

—Bien, eso es bueno. Podría haber sido bastante incómodo para ti si lo fuera. —Se volvió a la pista de baile, sacudiendo su cabeza ante el espectáculo.

—Y que lo digas —dije, bebiendo lo último de mi cerveza. Apenas había saboreado las últimas dos que había dejado a un lado y mis dientes se habían insensibilizado.

— ¿Deseas otra? —Preguntó. Volteé a verlo y él sonrió—. Soy Ethan.

—Tori. —dije, estrechando su mano extendida.

Él levantó dos dedos hacia el barman, y yo sonreí.

—Gracias.

—Así que ¿Vives aquí? —preguntó.

—En Morgan Hall en Eastern.

—Tengo un apartamento en Hinley.

— ¿Vas a State? —Le pregunté—. ¿Qué está... como a una hora de distancia? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me gradué el pasado mayo. Mi hermana va a Eastern. Me estoy quedando con ella esta semana, en lo que meto solicitudes de trabajo.

—Ph…viviendo en el mundo real, ¿Eh?

Ethan se rió. —Y es todo lo que dicen que es.

Saqué el brillo labial de mi bolsillo y lo unté en mis labios, utilizando el espejo que recubría la pared detrás de la barra.

—Ese es un color lindo —dijo, viéndome presionar mis labios juntos.

Sonreí, sintiendo el enojo hacia Jade y la pesadez del alcohol. —Quizás puedas probarlo más tarde.

Los ojos de Ethan se ampliaron cuando me incliné más cerca de él y yo sonreí cuando él tocó mi rodilla. Retiró su mano cuando Jade se paró entre nosotros.

— ¿Estás lista, Pidge?

—Estoy hablando, Jade —dije, empujándola. Su camisa estaba húmeda del circo en la pista de baile y yo hice un espectáculo limpiando mi mano en mi falda.

Jade hizo una cara. — ¿Ni siquiera conoces a este chico?

—Este es Ethan. —dije, enviándole a mi nuevo amigo la mejor sonrisa coqueta que pude hacer.

Él me giñó un ojo y luego miró Jade, extendiéndole su mano. —Un placer en conocerte.

Jade me dio una mirada gélida y yo suspiré. —Ethan, esta es Jade. —murmuré.

—Jade West —dijo, mirando fijamente la mano de Ethan como si quisiera arrancarla.

Los ojos de Ethan se ampliaron y él retiró torpemente su mano. — ¿Jade West? ¿Jade West de Eastern?

Descansé mi mejilla en mi puño, temiendo por el inevitable intercambió de historias, llenas de testosterona, que pronto ocurriría.

Jade estiró su brazo detrás de mí, sujetando la barra.

—Sí, ¿Qué con eso?

—Te vi luchar contra Shawn Jenks el año pasado. ¡Pensé que iba a presenciar la muerte de alguien!

Jade lo miró con ira. — ¿Quieres verlo otra vez?

Ethan rió una vez, sus ojos pasaron entre nosotros. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Jade hablaba en serio, sonrió disculpándose y se fue.

— ¿Estás lista, ahora? —preguntó bruscamente.

—Eres una completa idiota, ¿Sabes?

—Me han llamado peor. —dijo ayudándome a levantarme.

Seguimos a Cat y a Trina al coche y cuando Jade intentó agarrar mi mano para dirigirme a través del estacionamiento, la tiré lejos de un jalón. Élla se dio la vuelta para encarame y yo me detuve de pronto, inclinándome hacia atrás cuando ella estuvo a pocos centímetros de mi cara.

— ¡Debería simplemente besarte y superarlo! —gritó—. ¡Estás siendo ridícula! Besé tu cuello, ¿Y qué?

Pude oler la cerveza y los cigarrillos en su aliento y lo empujé. —No soy una amiga para fornicar, Jade.

Sacudió su cabeza en incredulidad. — ¡Nunca dije que lo fueras! ¡Estás conmigo las veinticuatro horas del día, duermes en mi cama, pero la mitad del tiempo actúas como si no quisieras que te vieran conmigo!

— ¡Vine aquí contigo!

—Nunca te he tratado con algo más que respeto, Pidge.

Me quedé quieta. —No, sólo me tratas como tú propiedad. ¡No tenías derecho a ahuyentar a Ethan así!

— ¿Sabes quién es Ethan? —preguntó. Cuando sacudí mi cabeza, élla se inclinó más cerca—. Yo sí. Fue arrestado el año pasado por agresión sexual, pero los cargos fueron retirados.

Crucé mis brazos. —Oh, ¿Así que tienen algo en común?

Los ojos de Jade se redujeron y los músculos de su mandíbula se estremecieron bajo su piel. — ¿Me estás llamando violadora? —dijo en un tono frío y bajo.

Apreté mis labios juntos, incluso más enojada porque tenía razón. Lo había llevado demasiado lejos. —No, ¡Yo sólo estoy molesta contigo!

—He estado bebiendo, ¿De acuerdo? Tu piel estaba a tres centímetros de mi cara, eres hermosa y hueles malditamente increíble cuando sudas. ¡Te besé! ¡Lo siento! ¡Supéralo!

Su excusa hizo que las comisuras de mi boca se elevaran.

— ¿Crees que soy hermosa?

Frunció el ceño con disgusto. —Eres guapísima y lo sabes. ¿Por qué estás sonriendo?

Traté de sofocar mi diversión en vano. —Nada. Vámonos.

Jade rió una vez y sacudió la cabeza. — ¿Que…? ¿Tú…? ¡Tú eres un grano en el trasero! —Gritó, dándome una mirada asesina. No podía dejar de sonreír, y tras unos segundos, la boca de Jade curvó. Élla sacudió su cabeza una vez más y entonces pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cuello—. Me estás volviendo loca. ¿Sabías?

En el apartamento, todos entramos tropezándonos por la puerta. Fui directamente al baño, a lavarme el humo del cabello. Cuando salí de la ducha, vi que Jade me había traído una de sus camisetas y un par de sus bóxers para cambiarme.

La camiseta me engulló y los bóxers desaparecieron bajo la camisa. Me aventé a la cama y suspiré, todavía sonriendo por lo que me había dicho en el estacionamiento.

Jade me miró fijamente por un momento y sentí una punzada en mi pecho. Tuve unas ganas casi ansiosas de agarrar su rostro y estampar mi boca sobre la suya, pero luché contra el alcohol y las hormonas que corrían a través de mi sangre.

—Buenas noches, Pidge —susurró, girándose.

Me moví nerviosamente, aún no estaba lista para irme a dormir. — ¿Jade? —dije, inclinándose hasta descansar mi mentón en su hombro.

— ¿Sí?

—Sé que estoy borracha y acabamos de tener una enorme pelea sobre esto, pero…

—No voy a tener sexo contigo, así que deja de preguntar —dijo, aun dándome la espalda.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Chillé.

Jade se rió y se giró, mirándome con una expresión suave. — ¿Qué, Pigeon?

Suspiré. —Esto… —dije, recostando mi cabeza sobre su pecho y pasando mis brazos a través de su cintura, acurrucándome contra él lo más que me fue posible.

Élla se puso tensa y levantó sus manos, como si no supiera cómo reaccionar. —Estás borracha.

—Lo sé. —dije, demasiado intoxicada para estar avergonzada.

Élla relajó una mano contra mi espalda y la otra sobre mi cabello mojado y luego presionó sus labios en mi frente. —Eres la mujer más confusa que he conocido.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de asustar al único chico que se me acercó esta noche.

— ¿Te refieres a Ethan el violador? Sí, te debo una por eso.

—No importa. —dije, sintiendo el comienzo de un rechazo venir.

Agarró mi brazo y lo sostuvo en su estómago para evitar que me alejara. —No, lo digo en serio. Tienes que ser más cuidadosa. Si no estuviera ahí… Ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello. ¿Y ahora esperas que me disculpe por ahuyentarlo?

—No quiero que te disculpes. Ni siquiera es por eso.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué es? —preguntó, buscando en mis ojos algo. Su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del mío y pude sentir su aliento en mi boca.

Fruncí el ceño. —Estoy borracha, Jade. Es la única excusa que tengo.

— ¿Quieres que te abrace hasta que te quedes dormida?

No contesté.

Se giró para mirarme directamente a los ojos. —Debería decir que no para probar un punto. —dijo, sus cejas se juntaron—. Pero me odiaría a mí misma más tarde si digo que no y nunca me preguntas otra vez.

Recosté mi mejilla contra su pecho, y sus brazos me apretaron, suspirando. —No necesitas una excusa, Pigeon. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlo.

Me estremecí, debido a la luz del sol, que pasaba través de la ventana y la alarma sonando en mi oído. Jade aún estaba dormida, rodeándome con sus brazos y sus piernas. Maniobré un brazo libre para alcanzar el botón de dormitar. Pasé mis manos por mi cara, volteé a verla, durmiendo sonoramente a dos centímetros de mi cara.

—Oh, Dios mío. —susurré, preguntándome cómo habíamos conseguido estar tan enredados. Tomé una respiración profunda y la contuve, mientras trabajaba en librarme de sus garras.

—Detente, Pidge, estoy dormida. —Balbuceó, apretándome contra él.

Después de varios intentos, finalmente me deshice de su agarre y me senté al borde de la cama, mirando hacia su cuerpo medio desnudo envuelto entre las cobijas. Lo observé por un momento y suspiré.

Las líneas se estaban haciendo borrosas y era mi culpa.

Su mano se deslizó a través de las sabanas y tocó mis dedos. — ¿Qué pasa, Pigeon? —dijo, apenas abriendo los ojos.

—Voy por un vaso de agua, ¿Quieres algo?

Jade sacudió su cabeza y cerró los ojos, aplastando su mejilla contra el colchón.

—Buenos días, Tori. —dijo Trina desde el sillón reclinable cuando di vuelta en la esquina.

— ¿Dónde está Cat?

—Todavía durmiendo. ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? —preguntó, mirando el reloj.

—Sonó la alarma, pero siempre me despierto temprano después que bebo. Es una maldición.

—Yo también. —asintió.

—Será mejor que levantes a Cat. Tenemos clase en una hora —dije, abriendo el grifo e inclinándome para tomar un sorbo.

Trina asintió. —Sólo iba a dejar que durmiera.

Sacudí mi cabeza. —No lo hagas. Ella se molestara mucho si no asiste.

—Oh —dijo, poniéndose de pie—. Creo que será mejor despertarla, entonces. —Dio la vuelta—. ¿Oye, Tori?

— ¿Sí?

—No sé qué está pasando contigo y Jade, pero sé que élla va a hacer algo estúpido para molestarte. Es un tic que tiene. No se encariña con alguien muy a menudo y por el motivo que sea a ti te lo está permitiendo. Pero tienes que pasar por alto sus demonios. Es la única manera que élla lo sabrá.

— ¿Sabrá qué? —Le pregunté, elevando una ceja ante su discurso melodramático.

—Si vas subir por la pared. —respondió simplemente.

Sacudí a mi cabeza y reí. —Lo que tú digas, Tri.

Trina se encogió de hombros y luego desapareció en su dormitorio. Escuché murmullos suaves, un gemido de protesta y, a continuación, la dulce risa de Cat.

Removí la avena en mi plato y apreté el jarabe de chocolate mientras lo revolvía.

—Eso es asqueroso, Pidge —dijo Jade, vistiendo con un par de bóxers verdes. Frotó sus ojos y sacó una caja de cereales del gabinete.

—Buenos días, también para ti —dije, cerrando la tapa de la botella.

—He oído que se aproxima tu cumpleaños. Lo último de tu adolescencia, —sonrió, sus estaban ojos rojos e hinchados.

—Sí… No soy una gran persona de cumpleaños. Creo que Cat me llevara a cenar o algo. —Sonreí—. Puedes venir si quieres.

—Está bien —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Es de este domingo en ocho?

—Sí. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

Vertió la leche, moviendo el cereal con su cuchara. —No hasta abril. El primero de abril.

—Cállate.

—No, lo digo en serio. —dijo, masticando.

— ¿Tu cumpleaños es el día de los inocentes? —Le pregunté, una vez más, elevando una ceja.

Se rio. — ¡Sí! Vas a llegar tarde. Mejor vístete.

—Viajo con Cat.

Podría decir que élla estaba actuando intencionalmente calmada cuando se encogió de hombros. —Como sea. —dijo, dándome la espalda para terminar su cereal.

* * *

**Nota de autor **

hasta aqui el cap ya saben si les gusta comenten, perdon por tardar en actualizar pero tengo lios personales :P si leen Chaotic Romance lo mas posible es que lo actualize el fin de semana asi que esten pendientes :P

Chaooooo n.n


End file.
